


The Fate of the one Flower

by littletwich



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletwich/pseuds/littletwich
Summary: A short story about the scientist that discovered the answer on the question did or did not the Sheep have eaten the Rose.This is a translation of the work of http://archiveofourown.org/works/1074038





	The Fate of the one Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AoD4l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoD4l/gifts), [Mneme2434](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mneme2434/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sudbina jednog cveta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074038) by [AoD4l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoD4l/pseuds/AoD4l). 



> Thank you AoD4l for writing such a wonderful story.

 

Hello dear Reader!

 

Do you ask yourself sometimes did the Sheep ate the Rose or did not? Yes? Excellent! I have the answer for you.

Before you have it, I’ll tell you how I got it.

Two months ago I wandered through African Desert. My expedition was searching the remains of the asteroid X-4777. We came to the desert and began to look. We found it after five days. Maybe you are wonder why did we need that long to find one pebble. Exactly because of that!

Through desert blows winds layering and covering with sands everything in their way. And that’s why the searching lasted for five days.

Well, on sixth day we started going back, but we were caught up in the desert storm. There, I lost my expedition team members. I didn’t know what happened to them. Somehow we got separated.

Don’t worry, everyone is fine and alive. We all made it. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here and telling you this story.

The sand has covered me all and when I dag myself out, I saw that the storm has stopped and there’s nobody there. I searched for my friends, calling them, looking for them and got lost even more.

The night has fallen and I haven’t found anybody. I looked into the sky thinking that I can orient myself like that. It seemed to me that the stars are familiar. Impossible! I looked around me. No, it can’t be possible. How come that that part of the desert, in which I have never been before, can be familiar to me?

„Hello!"

I looked down and saw the small boy with golden hair.

„Hello!" he repeated again.

„Hello!" I returned wondering.

„Did you got lost?" the boy asked me.

„Yes. Who are you?"  I think I know who you are, but I can’t believe it.

„I am a traveller."

„Traveller? But you are a child! You are alone in the desert!"

„I’m in a short visit. I’m looking for something."

„What are you looking for?"

„I’ve come for a one Flower. Mine is lonely."

THIS IS A LITTLE PRINCE, my heart was telling me, but I couldn’t believe it because I was pretty sure I was hallucinating due to thirst, hunger and tiredness. This boy, standing in front of me, is just a hallucination. From everything that my brain can create, why has created him? Am I dying? Will I spend my last moments on this planet hallucinating in the desert?

„Are you thirsty?"- My hallucination asked.

„Yes, very much, but there are no water nearby."

„There is. I know for one draw well. I'm thirsty a little bit too."

„I would be very grateful for showing me where it is."

Maybe my subconscious knows something. Let her guide me.

„Come on. This way."

I headed behind him. We walked for a long time, and I was having thought that I am uselessly spending my energy following my figment of hallucination, when the boy stopped.  

„We are here."

Indeed! The well was in front of us! Perhaps I’m imagining? Maybe this boy is real? Maybe...

We drank the water and sat to rest. Actually, I have sat while he was talking.

„The Earth hasn’t changed much since I have left. The well is still in the same place. I hope that roses are too.  And perhaps I could see a friend, the Fox."

It’s really him. What was he said on the beginning? He wants one more Flower? One more or the new one?  I panicked. Did the Sheep eat the Rose?! Did he forgot to put her under the under the glass bell, and the Sheep sneaked and ate her?

„I’ll ask the Fox did she saw some other flowers. I can’t take any of the roses. My Rose will be jealous and angry."

Ugh, it’s good! It didn’t eat it!

„And the Sheep? You didn’t leave them alone with the Flower? It will eat it!"

„It wont. I left it in the box."

„In the box?!"

„Yes. In its box."

„But it will suffocate! How can it breath in the box?"

„It has holes for the air."

„And food?"

„I brought enough."

„You brought the Sheep with you?"

„Yes. I was afraid to leave her alone."

He sat beside me and he said nothing more. I was tired and closed my eyes for a moment. I heard voices. People! I’m saved!

They have gathered around me. They told me that they are looking for me for three days. Three days? I was lost in the desert for three days? It sounds too long, but it’s the truth.

Where is the boy, I asked them. They told that there is no any boy.

After the short recovering in the hospital, I went back to home. I learned that all my friends from the expedition are saved as well. They didn’t wander as long as I did. We still aren’t sure how was I separated from them.

I told them about the boy in the desert. They didn’t believe me. I forgot that I’m back in the world of the adults. To them, the drawing of the snake emperor that swallowed the elephant is just the hat. To them, only history, geography, mathematics and grammar are important.

 I realized that, though I am a grown up, I don’t belong to their world. I’ve learned how to behave like them, I fit in, but I’ll never belong to them, at least not entirely.

In spite of their insisting that I was hallucinating, in spite mine reason that was telling me the same, my heart is telling me that I wasn’t. It doesn’t belong to their world. I know that I saw him and I know that we talked. I hope that he found the Flower that fits him and his Rose.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to gift the translation of this story to Melissa as well as to the author.  
> M thanx for being great person and having me working with you on your amazing story as whatever you need honey :)


End file.
